


Коммутативность

by norgentum



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Has OCD, M/M, Philosophy, Psychological Drama, Roommates, Slow Build, Students
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norgentum/pseuds/norgentum
Summary: Путешествие на Марс — дорога в один конец. У простого вопроса — «Ты со мной?» — есть обратная сторона: Эрвина Смита отказ не остановит. И он улетит. Навсегда оставив его.Конечно, Леви не согласен.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Камера со стеклянными стенами

**0\. Один небольшой факт**

**— Человек рожден, чтобы освободиться. Скинуть шелуху интерпретаций и понятий, которые противоречат полученному опыту.**

_(где-то в безвременьи)_

— Эрвин, ты совсем безмозглый. Если не научишься перемножать матрицы, то максимум, что тебе светит — вылет из универа, а не полёт в космос.

Эрвин улыбнулся немного устало и чуть приглушил свет. 

— Я просто опять перепутал строки и столбцы.

— Да я уж вижу, — не потерпел оправданий Леви, но тут же сменил гнев на милость. — Ладно, не беда — это единственное, в чем ты облажался.

Леви взял в руки задавальник — тонкую книжицу со списком задач по всем предметам семестра — и открыл раздел с линейной алгеброй.

— Второе задание такое же простое, тридцать два номера. Ты управишься до утра. Мы ещё и поспать успеем.

— Тебе не обязательно сидеть со мной.

— Почему бы и нет, — пожал плечами Леви. — Раз уж ты не захотел скатать, я хоть смогу тебе что-то пояснить. К тому же, мне надо доделать лабы.

Леви практически сидел на чужом письменном столе. Эрвин поймал руку соседа, вынул из неё задавальник и прижался щекой к ладони. Леви фыркнул и отвел глаза, чуть улыбнувшись.

За окном разразилась буря. Ледяная вода объяла стекло, но внутри не ощущалось страдания, колебания, отчуждения — только тепло лампы, жар, расходящийся от прикосновений и пересекающихся взглядов.

Леви не думал, что в маленькой комнатке общежития посреди учебного года он, человек, отдающий себе приказы и исполняющий их, потеряет управление, что власть выскользнет в чужие руки. И что теперь, когда нельзя погрузиться в приятное опьянение от разделения с миром, когда не укрыться в скептицизме и недоверии, он впервые почувствует мобилизованность, готовность ума к переменам. Решительность, чтобы сказать: «Я знаю, каким будет мир». 

Таким, каким его пожелает видеть Эрвин Смит.

Леви не думал. Леви ещё не знал. 

**1\. Камера со стеклянными стенами**

**— Мы особенные. Мы можем действовать по собственной воле, чтобы дать жизнь случайности и невероятности, заложенным в нашем рождении.**

_(осень)_

— Эрвин, значит.

Леви оставил без внимания протянутую руку.

— А ты?..

— Леви. Тебя ноги вытирать не учили?

— Прости.

Эрвин виновато улыбнулся и отошёл к двухярусной кровати, чтобы дать пройти. Наследил сильнее, прямо у изголовья.

— Да сними ты обувь. Грязью твоей дышать ещё.

Новый сосед разулся и начал рыться в чемодане.

— Я вчера всю комнату выдраил, так что соизволь за собой помыть.

— Конечно.

«Какой вежливый», — хмыкнул Леви и захлопнул дверь, чтобы достать из щели между шкафом и стеной швабру. Уже в белых тапочках, Эрвин понятливо её забрал и пошёл в коридор намочить. Конечно, Леви был готов к потенциальному сожительству, но реальное столкновение сильно подпортило настроение. Хотя, может и есть надежда, что нагрянувший сосед поймет правила с одного раза и гадить по углам не станет.

*****

За пару дней Леви обошёл кампус, а затем расширил прогулки целиком на городок, в котором находилось учебное заведение. Ничего примечательного. Тихо, спокойно, две станции монструозной синергии метро и электричек. С эмбиентом в ушах он бродил неприкаянный, ещё не обремененный занятиями. Поток мыслей избегал воспоминаний о прежней жизни, как река огибает и обкатывает каменные глыбы, стирая углы, уничтожая улики постыдного существования с единственной целью — вырваться, а затем обеспечить более-менее пригодные условия. Никто не считал Леви амбициозным, его обвиняли в бездеятельности, недостатке силы воли, на что он огрызался и ещё сильнее пахал, чтобы убраться из неродного дома, от единственного оставшегося в живых родственника. И не возвращаться никогда.

Леви стащил зелёное яблоко и помидор у одинокой торговки-нелегалки, отошедшей покурить, и решил вернуться в комнату. В соседнем блоке всё лето жили бесноватые второкурсницы, и можно было подкормиться у них. 

Он достал из кармана ножик, прокрутил между пальцев и начал чистить яблоко. 

В переулке нашлось обветшалое здание государственной почты. Отживающая свой век, никому уже не нужная организация. Рядом — офис политической партии. Невелика разница. Перед крыльцом на тротуаре лежала битая плитка с чередованием серого и грязно-белого. Леви вздохнул и зашагал только по серым кускам, считая про себя. Получилось как всегда идеально.

*****

— Почему вы здесь?

Пятнадцать минут первокурсники ждали семинариста. Тот вошел в кабинет беззаботно, разложил рюкзак на подоконнике и, кажется, серьезно ждал ответа на нелепый вопрос.  
Леви помнил, что сморозил какую-то глупость. Одногруппники рассказывали про трансгуманизм, про искусственный интелект, про колонизацию далёких планет, перспективы терраформирования Луны и Венеры.

Леви пялился в окно на низкие дымящие трубы соседнего завода и на птиц, перелетающих с крыши корпуса биотеха, сверкающего стеклом, на строгий лабораторный.

«Да жить надоело», — что-то такое Леви небрежно бросил, наверное, напугав одногруппников. Но...

— Я собираюсь полететь на Марс.

Леви оторвался от разглядывания увядающего сентябрьского пейзажа.

— Это непросто, — ответил преподаватель, усмехнувшись.

— Только если не знать, что делаешь.

Эрвин даже сидя выглядел непоколебимым изваянием, или нет — фундаментом. Для чего? Для будущего человечества? Для сверхчеловечества? Леви про себя посмеялся старой шутке. Но в Эрвине и правда мелькало нечто за пределами добра и зла.

— Ректорат несколько лет не давал рекомендаций на перевод.

— Это не значит, что не даст.

— Верно. — Преподаватель заинтересованно улыбнулся. — Посмотрим, как вы себя проявите.

На перерыве группа собралась в кофейне, находящейся на втором этаже, в галерее между корпусами. Даже затесался кое-кто из потока, и Эрвин возвышался в центре над остальными.

— Почему ты не пошёл сразу в Космическую Академию?

Леви закатил глаза. Вот уж тупой вопрос, очевидно — из-за непомерной оплаты в единственной подготовительной гимназии. Для бедных существует иной путь, который Эрвин и выбрал: перевестись в Академию, имея рекомендательное письмо из дружественного университета. Но из Физико-Математического уходили единицы, здесь обучались инженеры и программисты, что сидят за компьютерами, пока космонавты тренируются.

— А с Высшей Школой Космологии что?

Леви прислушался.

— Я всегда был силён в практике, — Эрвин поднёс к губам стаканчик с эспрессо. — Мне хочется проверить себя среди теоретиков.

«Ну и позёр», — подумал Леви. И ушёл.

****

*

Эрвин ложился спать либо рано, либо гораздо позже засиживающегося Леви. Он вообще оказался приличным соседом: запомнил, что уборка четыре раза в неделю, ночью не светил и не шумел, утром не мешал и не будил. Ни на что не жаловался. Спустя месяц они даже сошлись на покупке микроволновки и мультиварки для совместного пользования. Пересекались у них только лекции и лабораторные работы по общей физике, поэтому иногда удавалось побыть в комнате одному.

Вот и сегодня Эрвин в десять залез наверх, потушив свет — Леви не возражал, он доделал задачи и читал учебник в смартфоне. Часов в двенадцать послышался шорох, Леви насторожился и оторвался от экрана. Эрвин спрыгнул и встал посреди комнаты, неподвижно и в молчании. Вернувшись к книге и дочитав главу, Леви понял, что прошло уже минут пятнадцать.

— Тебе нормально?

Эрвин молчал. Он налил воды из чайника, выпил два глотка и вдруг с размаху поставил кружку прямо на стакан Леви — прорезав тишину, посуда разбилась и полетела на пол, а кусок с ручкой по-прежнему сжимал Эрвин.

— Твою ж... Ты что творишь? — прикрикнул Леви.

Эрвин бросил последний осколок и сел на стул у окна, и только тогда в тусклом уличном свете стало заметно, что глаза его закрыты.

Леви удивился. Подумал: «Лунатик? Или под наркотой? Или что вообще...» — а затем дотянулся до ножа на кухонной тумбочке и спрятал под подушкой. Эрвин склонился над столом и прилёг на него, а Леви смотрел и смотрел на соседа, пока не уснул тоже.

Утром будильник зазвенел к третьей паре. Леви нащупал под рукой нож и вскочил, вспоминая ночь, но в комнате никого не было. Следов разрушения — тоже. А на личном письменном столе Леви заметил одну из бесчисленных кружек соседа — чистую и аккуратную. Что ж. Он оделся и выскочил на учёбу, поняв, что разбирательство откладывается.

В центре подоконника зияло раздражающее место, где крошились краска и цемент, и Леви всё хотел положить туда клеёнку, но никак не мог выкроить время. Вернувшись с матанализа, он увидел распахнутое настежь окно и ещё больше мусора рядом. И обувь Эрвина у двери.

— Да за что мне это, — сказал Леви.

Они жили на втором этаже, и окно выходило на стену пристройки и её крышу. Безнадежная картина. Мысль о том, чтобы забраться туда... появлялась порой, даже волновала душу. Но Леви откладывал и откладывал. Видимо, момент настал.

Накинув ветровку, он шагнул на подоконник — отделка хрустнула под ногой, и выяснилась природа её увечия. Пригнувшись и выбравшись из комнаты на узкую перемычку, а оттуда — вверх, на чёрный шифер, Леви увидел Эрвина.

Он лежал на широком пледе, подложив под голову рюкзак. Чуть развернулся на шум:

— Привет, Леви.

Леви подошёл, и Эрвин сдвинулся, чтобы освободить место. Леви почувствовал совершенное безволие в складывающейся ситуации и принял приглашение, сев на подстилке лицом к соседу.

— Я куплю тебе новую кружку.

Глаза его были закрыты и он медленно, глубоко дышал. Хотя на уровне двух этажей воздух не становился чистым, но зато — Леви покрутился — с их стороны фасада ни единого окна, что скрывало крышу от людей.

— Что это вообще было? — устало возмутился Леви.

— Сомнамбулизм, — Эрвин пожал плечами.

— Тебя же с такой энцефалограммой не пустят в космонавты.

— У четверти населения есть аномалии на ЭЭГ. К тому же, сейчас приступы гораздо реже, чем в детстве. Есть шанс, что прекратятся вовсе.

— Мда.

Эрвин открыл глаза, и лицо его разгладилось, не выражая никаких эмоций. Леви задрал голову, присмотрелся к серому низкому небу, а потом решил прилечь рядом, чтобы понять, откуда у соседа навязчивое стремление туда, вверх. Ноябрьский циклон хлестал по щекам, но пока не жаловал осадками. А от Эрвина тепло рассеивалось, как от огромной печи. Нехватка места привела Леви к тому, что он прислонился прямо к чужой руке.

— Покурить есть?

Эрвин достал пачку и протянул куда-то наугад.

— Давно я такого дерьма не курил.

Эрвин закрыл на ней крышку и косо посмотрел на Леви.

— Ну... В хорошем смысле. «Кэмэл» — лучшее, что могут предложить сигареты. Просто я сам кручу. Так интереснее, — Леви фыркнул.

Эрвин положил пачку ему на живот и снова закрыл глаза.

— Мм, я курю только когда забываю «джуз».

— Что это?

— Система нагревания табака.

Было видно, что Эрвину не очень интересно, так что Леви закрыл тему и замолчал.  
В лежачем положении облака казались шире, но и, противореча здравому смыслу, — ещё ближе.

— Ты поэтому тогда в самую рань с чемоданом приперся? Чтобы нижнюю полку занять?

— Да, — согласился Эрвин. — Но ты успел раньше. Как?

— Я уговорил коменданта и тусовался здесь половину лета, с момента зачисления.

— Почему?

— Понравилось очень, прекрасное место, — Леви издал смешок и мотнул головой. — Я сирота.

Эрвин повернулся, потому оказавшись нос к носу с Леви, и тяжело вздохнул:

— Я тоже. Почти.

Он поджал губы, видимо вспоминая родителей, и продолжил:

— Мать умерла от болезни. Отца убили за то, что узнал чужой секрет.

Тему развивать не хотелось уже Леви, и он закурил, бодро чиркнув спичкой.

В курении лежа существует определённая сложность, но и невероятное удовольствие, если приноровиться. Леви вздрогнул, понял, что замёрз насквозь.

Сильный ветер гнал тучи так, что они струились от края до края, меняя полотно атмосферы за минуты. Леви отшвырнул бычок и поднялся. Посмотрел сверху вниз на Эрвина:

— Пошли лучше чай пить.

— Ага.

Он снова закрыл глаза. Кажется, его клонило в сон. Леви ногой подцепил край пледа, чтобы укрыть Эрвина пустующей половиной, поглядел ещё три минуты на то, как гнутся голые березы в парке между их общежитием и соседним, а потом ушёл в комнату — ставить чайник.


	2. Око власти

**2\. Око власти**

**— Стоит лишь задать вопрос, как рассеивается непознаваемость вещей. Образы, бывшие тенью на стене, обретают очертания, и у нас есть шанс добраться не только до истинной формы, но и до источника света.**

_(зима)_

— Эрвин! Давай реще.

— Захватываю термос и уходим.

Посвящение двенадцатого факультета проходило последним, даже слишком поздно: первый снег уже выпал и подморозил настил из сухих листьев.

Леви категорически не хотелось сближаться с кучей людей путем коллективных игр на природе, поэтому он предложил Эрвину убежать. Леви бы убежал и один, он даже рассчитывал на отказ — один из самых приметных студентов потока, полезные связи заводивший щелчком пальца — и скрывается в компании отщепенца?.. Оказалось — да.

Наученные опытом предыдущих факультетов, они знали, что третьекурсники-организаторы забирают пропуска, поэтому решили бежать через окно, прихватив нехитрый набор вещей. Безобразие с групповыми заданиями и конкурсами в роще занимало целый день, и Эрвин предложил не просто засесть на фудкорте близлежащего торгового центра, а отправиться в соседний лес вдвоем, на рассвете. Леви почувствовал, будто Эрвин, вообще-то не стремящийся к тотальному одиночеству и отстранению, идею придумал, чтобы он оценил. От этого в душе теплело, но чёрт, собираться надо быстрее.

Эрвин спрыгнул на бурый газон. Леви закрепил створку окна резинкой, чтобы выглядела закрытой, и бросил рюкзак вниз. Эрвин протянул было руки, чтобы поймать Леви, но он закатил глаза и ловко прыгнул рядом.

Над коричневыми деревьями за железнодорожной станцией розовело солнце.

— Паноптикум какой-то.

— А что такое паноптикум? — заинтересованно спросил Эрвин, догоняя Леви. Несмотря на короткий шаг, тот ходил быстрее и проворнее.

— Правда не знаешь?

— Знакомое слово, но нет.

— Можно сказать, что это проект здания авторства Джереми Бентама, в котором один наблюдатель видит каждого узника.

— Вроде кольца, где надзорщик в центре?

— Да.

Они перебрались через пути и направились к пролеску.

— А ты не одобряешь всеобщий контроль? — уточнил Эрвин, снова догоняя и подстраиваясь под ритм.

— Нет конечно, — фыркнул Леви. — Не то чтобы я бойкотирую гугл и ищу всё через «Тор», но я бы не хотел жить под камерой.

— Занятно.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я думаю, что слежка полезна. К примеру, плоха ли таргетированная реклама? За меньшее количество просмотров маркетолог добивается эффективного распространения. Разве тебе хочется видеть баннеры о всякой чепухе, когда, зная твои предпочтения, тебе могут предложить интересный товар? Это во-первых. Во-вторых, законопослушному гражданину нечего скрывать. То, какой громадный информационный след мы оставляем, будет использовано нам во благо, во имя справедливости. И эффективности, опять же — эффективности работы полиции. Ну... — Эрвин прищурился, — это полезное свойство, если знать, что делать. И прозрачность — палка о двух концах. Ты не можешь скрыть своих действий, а они не могут скрыть факта и механизма слежки. Это честно. В таком случае, уйти от наблюдения сложно, но возможно. Человеческий фактор... — Две птицы, испугавшиеся громогласной речи, улетели с ветки, стряхнув чуть-чуть снега Леви за шиворот. — Шантажируй и сделай так, чтобы тебя самого было не в чем обвинить. Собери все ниточки в собственные руки. Тогда пути передачи информации подчиняются тебе, что равняется практически мировому господству.

— Боже, Эрвин. Тебе не в космонавты надо, а в политики. Может, тогда Элдия процветала бы.

— Я считаю, что Элдия в порядке относительно Марли. А восток напрягает, но немного. По крайней мере, космические программы у нас совместные.

Леви покачал головой. Под нудёж Эрвина они через просеку вышли в открытое поле, с которого дорога сворачивала либо далеко к спальному району соседнего города, либо глубже в лес.

— Да и кто тебе сказал, что политика и космонавтика не совместимы...

— Эрвин, налево, — поднял руку Леви, прерывая зарождающуюся тираду.

Под ногами журчал ручей, еще не тронутый льдом. Наконец стало тихо, и они смогли насладиться музыкой природы. В отличие от людей, она всегда издавала звуки вдумчиво, играя сложную партию внутренней гармонии.

Скитальцы обнаружили поваленное дерево и решили на нем расположиться. Часы показывали одиннадцать. 

Леви снял шапку, утёр волосы и достал термос. Он изо всех сил делал вид, что не тронут словами Эрвина, хотя остался под впечатлением. Притом Леви поразила не только простота логики Эрвина и гайд по выживанию в утопии тоталитаризма, а подчинённость неизвестной пока цели, что сквозила в каждой фразе. Эрвин чего-то хотел добиться. Не только полёта на Марс.

— Почему ты... Ммм, — Леви прихлебнул горячий чай. — Ладно, неважно.

— Что неважно?

— Почему ты всё-таки здесь? Квоты для сирот есть в любом высшем учебном заведении. И не заводи пластинку «Я хочу себя испытать». Ты прекрасно знаешь, чего стоишь.

Эрвин посмотрел на Леви, и взгляд его впервые прояснился. Сфокусировался на собеседнике. Стал чистым, как апрельская вода, с ласковой весенней надеждой.

— У меня тут есть... знакомый.

— Знакомый?

— Я объясню тебе. Позже. Обещаю.

«Секрет, значит. Чужой секрет».

Леви завинтил крышку термоса и встал.

— Как скажешь.

— Но я правда собираюсь на Марс, — серьезно добавил Эрвин.

Они решили сделать широкую дугу вокруг студенческого городка и нашли заброшенную лыжную базу — в ней погрелись и пообедали. 

Как только Эрвин собирался заговорить, Леви щёлкал пальцами, что означало «молчи и слушай лес». Возможно, не на это Эрвин рассчитывал, но Леви нервировала постоянная болтовня. Хочет гулять вместе — пусть подчиняется правилам. 

И для разговоров есть место. 

Они вышли к тонкой реке, через неё перекинулся мост, по которому грохотали поезда. Леви подытожил: «Уже восемь. Отсюда пойдем прямо домой». 

Эрвин нашёл сухое место в трёх метрах от берега и улёгся на ковёр опавшей листвы.

— Какой ты лежебока. — Леви сел рядом. 

— О, можно разговаривать? 

— Разрешаю. 

— Ну, теперь мне уже не хочется. 

Леви ткнул его куда-то в распахнутую куртку. 

— Конечно, кроме твоих гиперцелей тебе ничего и не надо. 

Эрвин протянул руки к Леви и за пояс уронил его на себя. 

— Хочешь стать одной из них? 

По мнению Леви, происходила глупость, но с Эрвина слетела задумчивая отчуждённость.

— Кого них?

— Целей. 

Леви пялился на его широченные зрачки и тяжело дышал. 

— Не очень. Но у тебя есть ещё четыре года. 

— А... — Эрвин виновато посмотрел на проезжающий поезд, гремящий и вибрирующий. — Да, есть. 

****

*

— Пошли покурим.

Леви надел ботинки на босые ноги и накинул куртку на футболку.

— Прямо так? — намекнул Эрвин на контраст его шорт и десятиградусного январского мороза.

— Делов на пять минут, давай уже.

Эрвин не успел переодеться, когда вернулся с пар, поэтому только захватил пальто, и они вышли на улицу. На девятиэтажке корпуса прикладной математики вывеска с названием тускло сияла сквозь дымку снегопада, а небо и вовсе скрылось. Леви вытянул из металлического портсигара самокрутку и щёлкнул спичкой.

Четыре часа утра.

Совы уже легли спать, а жаворонки ещё не проснулись, и только двое людей не могли найти в мире места.

— Итак, здесь у тебя с кем-то счёты. Но зачем тебе, — Леви махнул огоньком сигареты, — туда?

Эрвин достал «джуз» старой модели и вставил стик. Конечно, его можно использовать не вставая с кровати, но Эрвин предпочитал выходить в компании Леви.

— Хочу увидеть Землю. С расстояния в миллионы километров. Преодолеть пропасть ледяной пустоты. Ты представляешь, насколько это будет потрясающе? Смотреть на крохотную точку, где ты родился и вырос, с марсианской станции? Другое небо, другая, — Эрвин задумался и помотал головой, — земля, другие закаты и восходы? Подчинить иную планету и подчинить жизнь устройству новой колыбели человечества.

Леви воткнул бычок в сантиметровый пласт снега на урне.

— Ты навсегда станешь подопытной крысой, и никогда тебе не будет покоя. Ты что, правда на такое согласен?

— Правда.

Редко Эрвин смотрел вверх, на небо, но внутренний взгляд его всегда устремлялся в загадочную темноту вселенной. И каждую секунду он становился к ней ближе — вот что по-настоящему пугало.

****

*

— Ле-еви.

Леви увлёкся размазыванием увлажняющего крема по рукам, шелушащимся от мыла и зимней погоды. Он тщательно потёр между пальцев, лениво ответив:

— Чего?

Эрвин оказался близко: он целых пять месяцев по кусочкам завоевывал личное пространство Леви, который теперь автоматически отошел к окну.

— Вкусно пахнет.

— «Снежная сказка», — Леви предупреждающе глянул на Эрвина, ощутив как никогда разницу в росте. — Без понятия, там вроде орехи. Ты меня пропустишь?

Он свёл липкие ладони у груди, чтобы ничего вокруг не испачкать.

Эрвин вцепился в подоконник по обе стороны от Леви. Проезжающие машины по-вечернему шумели и золотистыми точками отсвечивали в лазурных глазах, и без того наделённых изнутри неземным сиянием. Леви сжал губы в тонкую кривую. Затем выставил руку вперёд, сомкнув на шее соседа.

— Я тебя не боюсь.

— А я разве хочу, чтобы ты боялся?

Рука соскользнула ниже, к вороту футболки, и, ухватившись за него, Леви чуть притянул Эрвина к себе, жестко обозначив границу.

Стало ли неожиданностью то, что Эрвин ее сломал, уменьшил дистанцию до сантиметров, за бедра приподняв Леви на подоконник, — он встал между его ног и ткнулся губами в висок.

Леви сжался, досчитал до пяти и понял, что ему нормально. Чувствовать Эрвина в такой близости оказалось приятно, не мерзко, но Леви быстро поцеловал его и спустился к шее, лизнув кожу — орган более нейтральный, чем рот. Эрвин коснулся под футболкой и стал задирать ткань, прислоняя Леви к холодному стеклу.

— Там же окно, — встрепенулся он.

— Там стена, — Эрвин куснул мочку уха.

Сочетание прозрачности и закрытости Леви понравилось, но трогать другого человека... Сложно. Леви сделал как казалось логичным — снял верх с Эрвина тоже. Залюбовался. Идей как причаститься к прекрасному не появилось, но инициативы у Эрвина хватало на двоих. Он погладил Леви по груди, животу, спине и всё-таки утянул в долгий поцелуй. Леви следовал простой стратегии: повторять нехитрые действия губами, желательно в случайном порядке. В то время руки Эрвина ласкали его по всему телу, пока он пытался сосредоточиться. Эрвин заметил ступор партнера и отстранился. Он убрал ладони Леви со своих плеч, сжал и повел ниже, затем на талию, и ещё ниже. Леви часто-часто задышал. Эрвин обнял его и прижал к себе, засопев в макушку.

Леви уловил зарождающуюся внутри щекочущую лёгкость, вдохи и выдохи выравнялись, задавая гибкий ритм. Подключив к движениям ноги, он скользнул по чужому телу ладонями и стопами свободнее, поняв, что Эрвин не дурак, а сосредоточиться нужно на себе. Почувствовать, чего хочется и где. Леви стянул с него одежду ниже пояса и потрогал стояк. Эрвин дёрнулся и потёрся об руку — Леви отнял её и, когда Эрвин ринулся снимать его шорты, опёрся на плечо. Затем ногой докинул одежду до стола, чтобы не валялась на полу, а потом притянул Эрвина икрами. Опять целовались долго, но Леви вошёл во вкус. Эрвин подхватил его под коленями и придавил сильнее к окну — члены соприкоснулись, и Леви застонал, зажмурившись, разрешая напряжению от живота распространяться дальше и глубже. Сжав их рукой и поводив на пробу, Эрвин задумчиво обвёл глазами ограниченную обстановку. Взгляд его упал на крем, но Леви приподнял брови:

— Вот ещё. Возьми смазку в ящике у меня. 

Эрвин легко дотянулся и налил, погрел в ладони. 

— И без презервативов трахаться не будем.

— У меня их нет, — грустно сказал Эрвин. 

Леви пожал плечами. 

— Значит потом. 

Из постоянного гула общежития выделились стоны в соседней комнате, глухие, но набирающие интенсивность.

— У них одалживать не будем, да?

— Да ну тебя. 

Эрвин потерся носом у его подбородка и распределил смазку по членам. Теперь сомкнуть кулак и ритмично качаться стало и гладко, и остро. Эрвин двигал рукой вниз-вверх, а Леви ухитрился ещё и увеличивать амплитуду короткими толчками бедер. 

— Значит, хорош в практике, но слаб в теории? — поддел он.

— Хорош в теории, но слаб в практике? — парировал Эрвин сквозь стон. 

Леви оценил, что силовые нагрузки он взял на себя. Сначала почувствовалось приятное давление, потом прорезалось напряжение, стремившееся к некой центральной точке. Когда казалось, что приятнее быть не может, открывалась новая грань, новое дно, и Леви старательно отводил глаза, пока Эрвин бесстыдно его рассматривал. Он почувствовал, как Эрвин слегка разогнулся, а затем второй рукой подцепил Леви за подбородок и повернул обратно — прямо. 

Леви с вызовом перехватил взгляд, но пальцы, скользящие по губам, указывали на лидирующую сторону. 

Эрвин коснулся языка, и Леви слабо прикусил фалангу. 

— Ну, что ты...

Шёпот звучал в голове, или в сердце, или в стенах, или за окном. Словно Эрвину нужна лишь крохотная брешь, чтобы занять существо полностью. Леви чувствовал себя душой нараспашку на секционном столе, из-за слепящего до темноты света не видящим, кто держит ланцет.

Ощущение возбуждения стало невыносимым и требовало разрядки, но Леви не хотел срываться, потому что блаженная пустота и мягкость предадут стержень независимости. Однако тело решило само, и оргазм заставил зажмуриться и звонким стоном отпустить струну. Эрвин вцепился в его затылок и тоже кончил, даже с именем на выдохе. Располагает, конечно. 

Леви встал и дошёл до кровати. Вытащил влажные салфетки, воспользовался, предложил другу. Эрвин стоял немного растерянно, как будто не его взгляд неистово блестел и не его руки контролировали ситуацию. 

— Давай, иди ко мне, — сказал Леви, смиряясь со степенью своей привязанности. 

Он убеждал себя, что врагов держат ещё ближе, но утонул в мягком сне под тяжестью горячего живого тела и ровного пульса.


	3. Анонимность

**3\. Анонимность**

**— Только переступив через свою тень, мы выполним предначертанное. Оставим столь широкий след, что его частицы никогда не исчезнут.**

_(весна)_

— Эрвин, что это? — Леви оторвался от листов с заданием и повернулся, услышав, как вошёл сосед. — И что важнее, почему оно лежит на моей кровати?

Эрвин повесил пальто и шапку, дверь хлопнула из-за сквозняка.

— Прости. Сейчас уберу.

На нижней койке валялся до невозможности старый толстый ноутбук, флэш-карты и какие-то провода — кто ими вообще сейчас пользуется...

— Зачем тебе это барахло? — Леви вернулся к заданиям.

Эрвин поставил чайник и насыпал в стакан заварку.

— Для хранения детской порнографии, — ответил спокойно.

Леви отложил ручку, обвёл зубы языком и цокнул.

— Зачем, позволь?..

Чайник щёлкнул.

— Тебе заварить? Я думал, что просто присобачу его голову к какому-нибудь ролику, но потом понял, что это очень глупо. Факт каждой записи расследуется слишком тщательно, да и «дипфэйк» легко обнаружить другой нейросетью.

— Да, налей и мне. Чью голову?

Леви устало размял плечи и, выключив настольную лампу, повернулся к Эрвину.

— Джера Санеса.

Леви устроился на своём одеяле, принимая из рук Эрвина чашку. Эрвин сел рядом, опять ударившись лбом о перекладину верхней полки.

— Откуда ты его знаешь? Он же ведет лекции по урматам у старшаков.

— Он был знаком с моим отцом.

— Это и есть твой секрет? — Леви лёг, протянув через Эрвина ноги. — Что он сделал?

— Сдал отца властям. Он работал над проектом совместных с Востоком исследований. А Санес обвинил его в продаже государственных тайн.

— Ясно. И что ты планируешь?

— Ле-еви. — Эрвин погладил его по щиколотке. — Ты поможешь? Мне больше некого попросить.

— А план-то какой? — вздохнул польщенный Леви.

*****

В кухне стояла духота. Мультиварка сломалась, поэтому Леви в сковороде жарил овощи, в кастрюле варил гречку, в духовку поставил мясо. Разложил на столе семь одинаковых контейнеров и чистил яйца, покуривая одолжённый «джуз»: всё-таки сложно игнорировать возможность обойти пожарную сигнализацию, а охранники махали рукой — треть общаги ходит с «айкосами».

Эрвин подошёл со спины. Леви дёрнулся и вопросительно поднял брови. Поводив у плиты носом, подняв крышку сковородки, Эрвин загадочно указал в сторону комнаты. 

Вне её стен они давно разговоры не разговаривали. Уши есть даже у подножной пыли, и они потратили заметное количество времени, чтобы обезопасить родное помещение вместе с гаджетами. Впрочем, без шапочек из фольги и кепок, скрывающих от системы обнаружения лиц — решительными мерами только привлечёшь внимание.

Леви помешал фасоль, убавил огонь и пошёл за соседом, сказав:

— Ну, чего? 

— Всё готово. 

— Нихрена ещё не готово, мясо только поставил. 

Эрвин поморгал и открыл рот.

— Так, выкладывай, — помотал головой Леви. 

— А что выкладывать... Можно навестить моего знакомого, — Эрвин постучал пальцами по столу и довольно сощурился. 

****

*

Подготовка включала три стадии.

Первое: собрать информацию. Эрвин сходил на четыре свидания с магистранткой Санеса. Леви перенёс те встречи с абсолютным безразличием, потому что у Эрвина было мёртвое, чужое лицо, которым он улыбался и даже шутил, хотя едва за ним закрывалась дверь, он замирал и с поразительной точностью выкладывал на бумагу полученные сведения.

Второе: чтобы продать государственную тайну, ее нужно украсть. Звучит амбициозно, на деле — легко. Без лишнего пафоса, государственную тайну составляли результаты измерений и информация о техническом оборудовании, находящемся в лабораториях страны. Сотрудники конечно подписывали формальные бумаги и соблюдали правила, но особенно эти данные от своих студентов не охранялись. Прозрачность, да?

Третье: подготовить носитель, с которым они войдут в лабораторию. Ключевая деталь — фальшивый компрометирующий файл и программа, которая перенесет его на устройство Санеса, создав при этом ещё короткий след из улик. Эрвин засел за ноут и затехал пару графиков, отображающих распределение величин, которое заметно не соответствует реальности. В их значениях под шифром скрывалась «тайна». 

Ещё Эрвин сказал, что нашёл способ, который поможет пройти незамеченными — старое доброе зацикливание кадра. 

Леви не стал уточнять, где он добыл оборудование и кто писал программы. Эрвин существовал как машина, пока занимался делами, и Леви просто подчинился его решениям. 

****

*

Лаборатория фундаментальных исследований под руководством Джера Санеса — маленький офис в биотех-корпусе. Научная работа представляла из себя анализ больших объемов данных, полученных международной командой на коллайдере. В пять вечера Леви и Эрвин легко прошли внутрь с биофизиками, дважды приложив пропуска — вроде они вошли и вышли, — и поднялись на четвертый этаж, куда обычно не ступает нога младшекурсника. В холле не оказалось никого, кроме сотрудницы у автомата с кофе. Она вынула стаканчик и ушла в противоположную сторону, даже не посмотрев на чужаков. Камеры висели в лабораториях, но не в коридорах, так что они свободно прошли к туалетам. Леви собрался закрыться в соседней от Эрвина кабинке, но он притянул его и запихнул к себе, поясняя:

— Если займем надолго две, может быть видно. А на одну уборщица забьёт. 

— По-моему, уборщица забивает на все, — заметил Леви. 

— Марлен сказала, что никто из них не любит сидеть допоздна, как и завлаб. Так что два часа, и будет пусто. Пойдем через три, на закате, когда охранник ещё внизу. Затем снова прячемся и валим утром, когда ребята придут на физхим. 

Эрвин отчеканил план с суровым лицом, но одновременно поглаживал Леви, который сидел у него на коленях, по животу. Он безразлично спросил:

— Ты взял энергетики?

— Конечно. А знаешь, что ещё я взял?

— Не знаю и знать не хочу. 

— Почему? Столько времени пропадает. 

— Хватит болтать, нас же могут услышать. 

— Хочешь помолчать? 

Поглаживание стало настойчивее. 

Леви щелкнул языком и, обхватив белобрысый затылок, агрессивно поцеловал Эрвина. Тот улыбнулся в губы Леви и обвил талию под футболкой.

— У тебя руки грязные, и тут всё грязное, и... — зашептал Леви. 

— Продезинфицируем.

Он извлёк красноватый флакон из кармана пиджака и протер руки. 

— Если нас заметят, то прогонят и влепят дисциплинарное. Ты хочешь рискнуть? — спросил Леви, сев прямо и расставив ноги по обе стороны от Эрвина. 

— Хочу. 

Безумство в глазах соблазняло Леви абстрагироваться от ситуации, от тесной кабинки, и последовать за его желанием. 

Он размеренно погладил Эрвина по шее, и тот впился ему в ключицы. Леви нравилось, как у Эрвина бежали по плечам мурашки от прикосновений к ушам. Солнце бликовало на зеленоватой плитке — и перед глазами плясали голубые пятна. Эрвин провёл вверх по позвонкам, Леви выгнулся, почти опираясь на его руку. Он вынул из петель три пуговицы на рубашке Эрвина, решил оставить другие, вытянул полы из-за пояса. 

Эрвин двигался хаотично, прикусил губу до крови и не заметил, рывком расстегнул ремень Леви и, положив руки ему на бедра, намекнул подняться.

— Нет, ну если мы встанем, то можешь трахнуть мои лопатки. 

— Преувеличение, — выдохнул Эрвин. 

— Что не отменяет фактов. 

— Леви. Просто встань. 

Леви послушался и понял, что ноги затекли: в них зашуршали «помехи». Эрвин развернул его к себе спиной и стащил джинсы с бельем. С горящими щеками Леви уперся в дверь локтями и склонил к ним голову. Он чувствовал, как Эрвин широко гладил его по спине и ягодицам, потом услышал щелчок, рука исчезла и вернулась с холодом и влагой. 

Леви вылетел куда-то в пространство от внезапной тревоги и прислушался к звукам в коридоре. Кто-то что-то катил, всё ближе и ближе. А потом открылась дверь туалета и неизвестный зашёл вместе с ношей на колёсиках. Наверное, уборщик. 

Сердце рухнуло в пятки. Чужое появление больше нервировало, чем возбуждало. У них тут, вообще-то, есть задача. 

Очевидно, Леви не мог стоя поднять ноги, так что это — в целях конспирации — сделал Эрвин, почти с восторгом глядя на швабру, мелькающую в разрезе между стенками и полом, и неосознанно вцепившись в бедро рукой.

Прикосновения стали жестче, Леви мысленно проклял Эрвина, жмурясь и насаживаясь на его пальцы. 

Чёртов мужик убрался в туалете и из него, хлопнув дверью. В этот миг Леви громко выдохнул и обернулся через плечо:

— Мы чуть не...

— Знаешь, ты слишком разговорчивый, тебе не нравится? — он царапнул его по внутренней стороне бедра и сжал между ног.

Леви бешено на него посмотрел, на что Эрвин усмехнулся, раскатал презерватив и приглашающе вздернул брови.

Дергано скинув джинсы через ботинки и найдя плюс-минус подходящую позу, Леви насадился на него, схватившись за эрвиновы плечи. К телу липла футболка. Взяв его за талию, Эрвин звонко постучал по пояснице Леви и шепнул:

— Расслабься...

Леви упрямо мотнул головой, чтобы убрать челку со лба, и склонился к шее Эрвина, источающей яркий синеватый запах его кожи и волос. 

Хотелось упереться коленями, но было некуда, так что неестественно напрягались икры и бедра. Долго всё это продолжаться не могло — Леви казалось, что не выдерживает темперамента Эрвина, что ему нехорошо, он граничил между желанием перестать чувствовать или от наслаждения закричать во весь голос; его мазало, ему было неудобно, но он задыхался от страсти и горел от касаний. Его член терся о рубашку Эрвина, и уловив, как Леви стал сильно сжиматься, он наконец просунул руку между их животами и резкими толчками довёл Леви до черты. Он грубо укусил Эрвина под ухом, отчего тот дернулся, припечатал его к себе за бедра и кончил. 

Ноги дрожали уже невозможно, Леви, быстро вытеревшись, вернул джинсы на место и сел на пол, чтобы откинуться на стенку. Ощущение принадлежности самому себе медленно возвращалось. 

Эрвин отдышался, снял презерватив и бросил в урну к салфеткам. 

— Ага, никаких улик, — буркнул Леви, хотя выражать недовольство после оргазма сложно чисто физически. 

— Просто заберем пакет с собой. 

— Чур в твой рюкзак. 

— Как скажешь. 

— Эрвин. А давай-ка я тебя трахну?

— Давай, — кивнул он, — но не здесь. 

— Почему же?

— Ммм. — Эрвин прикрыл глаза. — Тогда нас точно заметят. 

Не то чтобы на Леви плохо повлияла криминальная среда, в которой он рос... Но страх и не показал головы. Дело заняло шесть минут, а происходящее не отпечаталось в памяти. Сделали дело, вернулись в укрытие. Благополучно досидели до утра, играя в точки на клетчатом листе бумаги и хлебая энергетики из банки. Эрвин выигрывал, но под утро они тыкали карандашами наугад, не в силах обдумывать стратегию.

Они вышли из корпуса, слишком прямые, собранные, но такие оголённые перед апрельским ветром. Сжали руки. Прошагали к общежитию и так и вырубились друг на друге на полу комнаты.

Спустя пару недель Джер Санес исчез.

****

*

С тех пор Леви казалось, что только во время секса Эрвин ведёт себя как человек из плоти и крови, а иногда — наоборот, что разум его не здесь и под пальцами лишь полая оболочка. С явной адреналиновой зависимостью. Леви упорно сопротивлялся желанию позажимать себя в общественных местах, и вообще — состояние Эрвина начало вызывать тревогу. Их общение сводилось в основном к тактильным контактам, однако не в бездушном смысле: часто Эрвин трогал Леви за волосы, или за плечи, садился рядом и молча обнимал, спал у него на коленях. Вообще много спал.

— Я никогда не умел ненавидеть, — произнес он как-то на ночь глядя, пока они вместе лежали в кровати. На жёлтых обоях расползлось круглое пятно света в районе стола, не более. 

— Жалеешь?

— Нисколько. Просто... меня больше ничто не удерживает. Ничто не наполняет. Я никогда не загадывал, что буду чувствовать, если исполню мечту.

Слишком честное признание. Леви прикусил вопрос о том, какую роль сам занимает в жизни Эрвина. Вместо этого ответил:

— А разве улететь это не мечта?

— Это цель, к которой я шёл задолго... Давно.

— Зачем ты вообще мстил, если не ненавидел?

— Я думал, что так правильно. До сих пор думаю.

Леви потёр переносицу.

— Что тебе цель, если она не наполняет?

Эрвин вздохнул:

— Может, я просто хочу убежать. 

Леви посмотрел ему в глаза и, скрывая, каких усилий стоят слова, сказал:

— Я знаю, как выглядят люди, которые хотят сбежать. И ты не один из них. Я думаю, что твоё понятие справедивого устройства мира шире, чем поквитаться с одним обидчиком. Ты просто немного устал. 

Эрвин прижал Леви к себе и поцеловал в щёку. Леви в объятиях развернулся к нему спиной и сглотнул. 

— Интересно, каково заниматься сексом в невесомости... — задумчиво протянул Эрвин, и Леви дёрнулся, как от ведра холодной воды на голову.

— Не интересно от слова «совсем». 

— Ну...

— Вряд ли ты узнаешь это со мной. 

Леви вырвался из горячих рук и встал. Накинул ветровку.

— Спи, Эрвин. Я пойду выйду. 

Он брел прямо по тусклой улице, иногда встречая однокурсников и привычно их игнорируя — так и дошёл до парка, а оттуда выбрался под железнодорожный мост. Леви сбился на тысяче шагов, но заново не начал.

В мутной стоящей воде что-то робко плескалось, вязко шелестел рогоз. В кармане лежали только портсигар и спичечный коробок. Леви стал зажигать спички и бросать в канал. Впрочем, они тухли ещё в полёте, не в силах осветить что-либо, кроме самих себя. 

****

*

Стаканчик из-под кофе отправился прямо в мусорку вместе с пакетом и чеком из центрального книжного магазина. Леви достал огромный энциклопедический словарь — от него пахло сплошными детскими воспоминаниями: материнским молоком, солью и грязью. Положив справочник на стол, он поместил рядом тонкую тетрадку и включил на смартфоне числовой рандомайзер.

Итак. 

Двести восемь. 

Когда он открывал страницу, у Леви настолько дрожали руки, что он её порвал, сильно сжимая краешек.

«Дьявол», — гласила верхняя строчка. Леви пробежался по всем словам и разочарованно выдохнул. Загадал другое число. 

С третьей попытки незнакомый термин нашелся — «некрополитика». Леви с облегчением откинулся на спинку стула, и внутри всё резко остыло. Он мерно переписал определение в тетрадку и почитал ещё немного, что оно означает. Энциклопедию Леви спрятал под кроватью, зная, что — пока — будет спать спокойно.

Когда Эрвин нашёл тайник, тетрадка заполнилась на треть; он задумчиво вертел талмуд в руке с выражением недоумения на лице. Леви захлопнул дверь и яростно подлетел к Эрвину, вырывая книгу. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? Пишешь? — удивился Эрвин. 

Леви тяжело поднял взгляд. 

«Потому что если я этого не сделаю, ты умрешь».

— Люблю изучать новое. 

Эрвин взял Леви за руку и, вынув словарь, кинул на одеяло. 

— Твои странности сложно не замечать, — проникновенно начал он, но Леви прервал:

— А ты-то не странный? Слушай, не лезь. Прошу.

— Леви... 

Эрвин выглядел раненым и испуганным. Это вызывало щемящую нежность, но тревога снова скрутила рёбра, и Леви никак не мог успокоиться. Они постояли друг напротив друга и начали сходиться в медленном танце доверия. Но боль не утихала, лишь усиливалась, и никто из них не знал, как её унять.

****

*

Весна разгоралась. Всё таяло, текло, вращалось и пело, практически дорастая до крика. Мир стал отрывочными картинками, слишком яркими, нездоровыми и контрастными.

Леви чувствовал себя так, будто его постоянно бьют, а он не может дать сдачи, и только нагревается, нагревается, нагревается, не в состоянии разорваться и выпустить пар, а с тебя начинают сдирать кожу, но тело — даже не сосуд, а лишь проекция гордиева узла из отчаяния, предательства и верности.

Комната превратилась в поле битого стекла.

— Позволь, я кое-что зачитаю, — Эрвин взял со стола записную книжку. — Задача и потенциальное величие смертных людей заключается в их способности создавать вещи — слова, поступки и творения, — которые заслуживают бытия и по меньшей мере до некоторой степени сообразуются с вечностью.

Леви бросил:

— А ты правильно понял, что сказал? Мое бытие сообразуется с вечностью здесь, на Земле. Для этого не надо тащиться на другую орбиту, и «Состояние человека» меня тем более не переубедит.

— Ты... Нет. Это просто слова, — произнес Эрвин жёстко, не признавая поражения, но будучи к нему близко.

— Слова? А Витгенштейна читал?

— Нет.

— Вот почитай. Попереписывай в дневничок.

Эрвин прижал блокнот к груди и отвернулся к окну. Вернее, к кирпичной стене.

Звучала капель, и звон закладывал уши.


	4. Мечта заключенного

**4\. Мечта заключённого**

**— Мы никогда не умрём и не будем одиноки. Мы отринем небытие...**

_(лето)_

—...и исследуем вечность до дна.

— Ну и херню ты напридумывал. 

Финальную попытку переубедить Эрвин совершил спустя два месяца хождения по мукам, в разгар сессии, когда Леви и не ожидал, потому что прятался за подготовкой к экзаменам от возможности серьёзно поговорить. И вот Эрвин стоял изваянием колосса перед землятрясением, и всё, что он сказал, прошло сквозь Леви, как через дисперсионную призму. Каждый из диалогов, случившихся за год, прокручивался сейчас у Леви в голове, будто смысл, расцветший в сотне парсек, только теперь со скоростью света достиг цели.

— Ты со мной, Леви? — ещё раз спросил Эрвин неумолимо.

«Хочу, чтобы наши атомы разнесло по диаметрально противоположным углам вселенной. Если у неё есть углы, вообще».

Бессильная злоба грызла изнутри, и стало так горько, что Леви сел на кровать и уткнулся в ладони. 

— Никогда не будем одиноки, — угрожающе засмеялся он с нарастающей громкостью. — Смерть, небытие, вечность — ты использовал кучу слов с тех пор как сказал «освободиться от шелухи интерпретаций». Ты хочешь отринуть мораль, отринуть государство — чтобы создать их заново на ебучем Марсе? А что, каждой планете — по безумному правителю? А можно мне на Титан? Я замечательно убью там одиночество морозом в сто кельвин, а питаться буду лапшой, которую ты навешал на уши — на всю жизнь хватит. 

— Титан не планета. 

— А ты не Александр Македонский. Ты просто сдохнешь через десять лет в попытках наладить инфраструктуру, занимаясь рабским трудом колонистов, а твоё тело распотрошат и ещё век будут разбирать на кусочки, чтобы попялиться под микроскопом. 

— Что тебя так злит, Леви?..

Эрвин шагнул к кровати, но Леви вытащил из-под матраса нож и тихо сказал:

— Ничего меня не злит. Не приближайся. 

Эрвин остановился.

— Я понял. Давай без оружия. 

— Психологическое считается? 

Леви метнул нож в дверь, попав ровно между своей курткой и эрвиновым пиджаком. 

Эрвин проследил за полётом, мучительно прикрыв глаза. 

Встав, Леви прошагал прямо и вышел с громким от сквозняка хлопком. Свою ошибку понял сразу же — забыл на столе пропуск. Если Эрвин пойдёт догонять, можно будет вернуться и забрать, не пойдёт — Леви побродит по общежитию. Он завернул на общую кухню и спрятался за углом, прижавшись щекой к холодной плитке. 

Почувствовал, как пот перестает катиться с висков. По железной раковине стучала вода из крана.

— Леви! — раздался звук закрывающейся двери.

Отлично.

Эрвин спустился на первый этаж. Леви зашёл обратно и прикусил губу. Ну конечно, он тоже понял и пропуск забрал с собой. Досада сплеталась с прежней очарованностью тем, что Эрвин ничего не упускал из виду. 

Да что за бесполезные прятки. Леви подошёл к открытому от жары окну. Распахнул, залез, сделал формальную глупость — закрыл на резинку. Посмотрел на ярко-зелёную траву — если прыгнуть, обратно не залезть. Забрался на крышу. 

Чёрное покрытие обжигало, но рядом валялся забытый пыльный плед. Леви перевернул его, оценил, какая сторона грязнее, бросил обратно. «Да похер уже», — лёг на живот лицом на локоть. 

Солнце выплавляло мысли. 

«Что я вообще натворил? И почему?»

Подумаешь, улетит. 

Подумаешь, навсегда. 

Леви чувствовал, будто Эрвин делает ему одолжение, предлагая уйти вместе. А он правда мог бы — в балльной системе рейтинг у обоих равнялся ста. Однако в путешествии на Марс Леви просто лишнее слагаемое: согласится, откажется — итог останется прежним. Он вообще попрощается?

Но... Эрвин даёт ему шанс, будто видит рядом в своём дивном новом мире. Разве не бегство стало постоянной стратегией Леви? Бежать с Эрвином или от него? 

Страх парализовал, лишил голоса интуицию, давно понявшую, куда склонились весы.   
Леви решил, что обдумает позже. Когда-нибудь. Не сейчас... А сейчас...

Веяло чем-то горьким, палёным, но со временем запах стал привычным и стёрся.  
Послышались шаги. 

Леви попытался приподнять голову, но она раскалывалась на куски. Пришлось встать — рядом замаячили чьи-то ноги, но Леви повалился обратно, почувствовав ещё и тошноту, и пульс в ушах.

— Чёрт... Ты перегрелся. Зачем ты...

Максимум внутренних сил понадобился, чтобы не блевануть на Эрвина, когда тот с пыхтением поднял Леви на руки. 

Куски памяти почернели и отвалились. Леви предпочёл бы, чтобы так случилось с каждым воспоминанием об Эрвине. 

Но остались руки, обмывающие грудь и лицо холодной водой. 

А следующие два дня Леви провёл в больнице. 

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — говорил он приходившему вновь и вновь Эрвину.

— Я линал на отл-десять закрыл, — Эрвин гладил Леви по голове. — А тебе перенесли экзамен на двадцать девятое. Принимать будет лектор, халява... 

Глаза клевала отвратительная белизна, но витал приятный душок то ли спирта, то ли стирального порошка; Леви не смотрел вокруг, только куда-то в себя. Он не сформулировал ни одной мысли, но нечто внутри младенчески плакало и требовало внимания.

Однако больше Эрвин тему космонавтики не поднимал. А Леви тушевался и не начинал первым. 

****

*

Экзамен — отоспаться, потом писать билеты для следующего предмета — на энергетиках, сдавать — тоже, пролетающие за час ночи, обсуждения, понять суть за две фразы. 

Эрвин не трогал нижнюю полку и лежал наверху. Леви вынул нож из двери и убрал куда подальше. 

Но след остался заметный. 

Даже с вынужденной пересдачей, сессия прошла отлично. 

Эрвина позвали на площадь перед корпусом, пить под гитару, а Леви просто заснул, и приснился ему зелёный закат. Потом появился Эрвин и сказал, что закат вообще-то голубой. 

Леви открыл глаза. Нет, не появился. 

В холодильнике — шаром покати. 

Леви разогнулся, закрыл дверцу и склонил голову, пристально изучая пластиковый чайник. В нём, к счастью, оказалась вода, поэтому после нажатия на кнопку до закипания прошло четыре минуты десять секунд. 

Но чая Леви так и не налил. 

Переобулся, захватил портсигар, вышел. На площади шум и музыка стихли. Видимо, ребята перешли в чьё-то общежитие... Темно, поздно уже? Леви взял блинов в круглосуточном ларьке, покурил и побрёл обратно. Бросил пакет с едой на стол и снова лёг спать в одиночестве. 

****

*

— Я так и не купил тебе кружку... 

— Чего?

Леви разлепил глаза под мерзкое жужжание микроволновки. 

— Хочешь, пойдем вместе купим? — улыбнулся Эрвин. 

— Не хочу. Можешь отдать белую, из которой я пью. Ты что делаешь?

Леви встал и заправил одеяло. Редкий момент, когда рассветное солнце попадало прямо в щель между рамой окна и краем стены, внезапно наступил. 

— Грею твои блины. 

— А.

Розовые полоски на шкафу и лице Эрвина перетекли и на босые ноги Леви. 

— Поделишься? 

— Валяй, — махнул Леви. 

— Я уезжаю завтра днём. 

— Ясно. Заполнил заявку на следующий год?

— Ага. 

Если бы Леви смотрел на Эрвина, то увидел бы горевавшую пустоту.

Но Леви глядел на подоконник и думал, что нужна новая клеёнка. 

Поели под болтовню по десятому кругу о том, кому какой попался экзаменатор.

А к вечеру Эрвин опять исчез. Леви предположил, что, наверное, они всё-таки не отошли от ссоры. Хотя в больнице Эрвин ничем не обнажил, что расстроен или обижен, только заботился и повседневную чушь нёс, как обычно.

До поздней ночи Леви перебирал вещи, переставлял с места на место, перемывал мультиварку, выбрасывал бесполезные тетради, листы, конспекты, билеты... Трижды порезался бумагой. Обновил ловушки для мерзких насекомых. И чёрт дёрнул полезть убирать мусор с чужого стола.

****

*

Сосед вернулся почти за час до отъезда и удивительно быстро упаковал сумки. Жизнь медленно испарялась из здания, оставляя молчащие коридоры.

— Эрвин? — окликнул Леви, тревожно наблюдавший за сборами. — Увидимся в сентябре?..

Эрвин обернулся с быстро истлевшей улыбкой.

— Конечно. 

Он вытолкнул из комнаты чемодан и закрыл дверь. Леви замер, будто потусторонняя сила зажала в тиски и не давала дышать. Вместе с тем дышать казалось необязательным. Что угодно Леви мог бы выбросить сейчас из жизни, не ощущая последствий. Что угодно...

Рекомендательное письмо с росчерком проректора, что он заметил вчера в бумагах Эрвина, означало только одно.

С того мига, когда Леви ступил на шахматную брусчатку кампуса, и до момента, как остался в комнате один — он предпринимал лишь ошибочные шаги, которые капали, и капали, и капали в чашу сомнения, но Леви перевернул и опустошил её, отказываясь пить. 

Колёсики чемодана отбивали унылый ритм на стыках кафельной плитки — пять секунд и смолкло, остановилось. Через минуту звук возобновился — и медленно утихал, пока не покинул общежитие. 

— Прощай, Эрвин Смит. 

Леви провёл пальцем по ободку наполненной белой кружки.

«Нуждается ли он во мне? Не знаю. Но у него есть то, чего нет у меня... Верно и обратное».

**00\. Эвтаназия для влюблённых**

**— Леви... Спасибо тебе за всё.**

_(спустя n лет)_

— Капитан!

Колонисты топтались в низком коридоре у медицинского отсека. Они расступились перед подкатывающимся на коляске Леви, переговариваясь удивлённо и испуганно. 

— Ну что за сборище? Разойдитесь. Оставьте нас одних. — «В последний раз». — Я всё сказал утром, и мне нечего добавить. 

Леви медленно въехал, и дверь задвинулась, оставляя только шёпот приборов жизнеобеспечения.

— Здравствуй. 

Эрвин лежал совершенно потухший и даже не поднял глаз. Леви от него и не ожидал, Леви сгорбился и не смотрел на больного. 

— Не знаю, хочу ли я, чтобы ты слышал, или правда надеюсь, что ты уже не здесь. 

Он подъехал к кровати и остановился у изголовья. 

— Я думаю, ты бы одобрил моё решение. Мы уже задержались — прости. Мне было... тяжело его принять. Я раньше думал, что эвтаназия это слабость. Я был несогласен с тем, что ты считаешь её необходимым атрибутом свободной воли. Да и сейчас не уверен. Но ты... Тебе было так плохо, а ты выбрал говорить со мной до последнего. Теперь я выберу сам. 

Эрвин медленно вздохнул, совсем неслышно, и закрыл глаза. Но Леви понимал, что это уже ничего не значит. Даже в галлюцинозе Эрвин узнавал его, хотя слова переставали иметь смысл, но теперь... Он больше не бредил, просто молчал. Не реагировал ни на что. 

Леви даже не знал, чувствует ли он ещё боль, хотя Эрвин периодически крупно вздрагивал.

— Я знал, что так будет. Ещё на Земле.

Космическая радиация беспощадна. Не они первые и не они последние на станции умирают от рака. Просто Леви повезло сохранить сознание вместо других органов. 

— Эрвин. Мы столько лет были вместе, — Леви сглотнул. — И, откинув прочее, я бы даже сказал, что мы были счастливы. 

Лицо Эрвина часто разглаживалось, сводя возможность обнаружить на нём эмоции к нулю... То выглядело ничтожно по сравнению с теперешней мертвенностью. 

— Но только сейчас, когда ты меня не слышишь, я смогу тебе всё рассказать. Я хранил свою... свои чувства даже от тебя. Конечно, мы сотни раз говорили друг другу «люблю». — Леви мучительно свел брови и накрыл глаза рукой. — И я всегда надеялся, что этого достаточно, что ты понимаешь и так глубину, которую я никогда не мог и даже не пытался передать словами. 

Леви убрал руку и посмотрел на Эрвина.

— Но я всё же попробую. 

Он замолчал и молчал очень долго, пытаясь найти в себе голос, мысленно извиняясь за каждую минуту промедления и страдания.

— Я знаю, что тебе не важно, но я... Я?.. Попросил сжечь наши тела. И развеять пепел. Не знаю, выполнят ли они поручение. Но буду надеяться? 

Леви склонил голову на грудь Эрвина, лежащего абсолютно ровно. 

— Я слышу, как бьется твоё сердце. 

Тук-тук. Тук-тук. 

— Это мой самый любимый звук, знаешь? Я никому не позволю забрать твоё сердце, потому что оно и моё тоже. 

Леви облизнул пересохшие губы. 

— Ты показал мне так много. Неописуемо много. Ты всегда говорил, что я много знаю, но... Я не знал ничего. Ты показал мне другую планету... Кто бы вообще мог дать мне больше? Но ты давал и давал. Я так старался не уступать... Быть преданным. Верным. Заботиться в ответ.

Тук-тук. Тук-тук.

— Благодаря тебе мы увидели марсианское небо. Спорили, какого же оно оттенка. Я так полюбил голубые солнечные блики... Ты знаешь, почему. Да ты, вообще-то, обо мне знаешь всё. Я лишь надеюсь, что могу похвастаться тем же.

Сквозь плотный кокон горечи Леви казалось, что он всё же слышит запах Эрвина. 

— Могли бы мы прожить лучшую жизнь на Земле? Я думал об этом каждый раз, когда у тебя что-то не получалось. Но тебе всегда удавалось разрешать мои страхи и сомнения.

Леви провел ладонью по одеялу.

— Мне больше не тревожно. 

Белая лампа на потолке щёлкнула и перешла в ночной режим. Стало сиренево-темно, мерцали только экраны оборудования.

— Эрвин, Эрвин... — горячо произнёс Леви имя человека, значащего для него всё. — Ты показал мне свободу, но я никогда не был свободным. И уже не буду. 

Грудь Эрвина приподнялась и снова опустилась. Леви прижался сильнее. Вспомнил последнее, что тот сказал ему осознанно. 

— И я... не жалею. Нисколько. Спасибо тебе... — Леви сжал его запястье. — Эрвин. Я всегда за тобой. 

...Нам опять предстоит увидеть солнце незнакомого мира, преодолев само преодоление.


End file.
